Anti Form
Anti Form, also known as Anti-Sora, is Sora's Heartless from Kingdom Hearts II. It happens based on a hidden counter that increases as you use forms (but drastically decreases every time you use Final Form), and has no abilities. The form takes on the appearance of Anti-Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts game, only without the keyblade and with a dark mist rising from Sora's hands. His movements are also somewhat feral in manner, as he runs about on all fours and attacks with his hands as though they are claws. Most believe that this Drive Form exists due to Sora becoming a Heartless, specifically a Shadow. This is actually confirmed by Tetsuya Nomura in the Kingdom Hearts Ultimania guide.http://www.kh2.co.uk/?page=NI/Famitsu-2Since his movements in this Form are remniscent of that of Shadows and Neoshadows, this Drive Form is essentially the closest he ever gets to turning into a Heartless once more. While Sora is extremely fast in this form, he can't attack with the Keyblade, instead he use his claws and feet, and can only revert when not in battle. It uses ALL of Sora's remaining Drive Gauge, and takes both party members. It also makes Sora more vulnerable to damage, and his attack power drops, but his combo length is longer than most other combos in the game (Final Form can get in more hits at its higher levels, but it is very fast, and ends quicker than the Anti-Form combo). Anti-form cannot be levelled up, and has no specific abilities, but pressing Square will make him do a Dodge to Forward Lunge attack (Anti-glide). One more threat is that Sora can't use magic or items, meaning he can't be healed. Midair Doom deals Dark magic damage, but this doesn't count, due to it not being in the magic menu. Many say that the way to trigger the anti-form is by getting hit by heartless while in other drives, such as valor, wisdom, or master. However, this is wrong, and has been proven that the way to turn into Anti Form is by repeatedly Driving into any but Final Forms, racking up Anti-Points. It is wise to not rack up anti-points before a boss battle because even though Sora deals lots of damage with Anti-form's long combo's, he is also more vulnerable to damage and can't be healed. Formula For Triggering toilets also you fucking suck dick dick suckers sexxxxxxxy dicks *Anti-Form looks very similar to Anti-Sora in the first game (Kingdom Hearts), only without a Keyblade. *While Anti-Form is normally impossible to activate manually, certain cheat devices can allow you to activate Anti-Form from the Drive Menu. *In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, During the fights against Vexen's Absent Silhouette and his data copy Vexen can make copies of Sora that are actually Soras in Anti-Form. *Despite showing almost no distinctive appearance apart from Sora's shadow, the Anti-Form's appearance does indeed changes in different worlds: :*In Halloween Town the Vampire mask takes the form of a Shadow Heartless. :*In Timeless River, the Anti-Form appears as a retro cartoon silhouette. :*In Space Paranoids, the Anti-Form changes the armor completely black and the circuits to dark purple. :*In Christmas Town, the Anti-Form changes Sora's Santa costume completely to black, a Heartless emblem can be seen on top of the hat though. (Applies only in Final Mix) *Anti-Form is the only form that doesn't level up, and Sora doesn't get experience from enemies killed. It also takes all Sora's Drive Gauges, whether he has three or seven. :*Aside from Riku, Anti-Form is the only Player/Party member that may use Dark-Based magic attacks. *Anti-Form seems to be the counterpart of Final Form. Anti-Form is related to Darkness and Heartless and crouches down for many attacks while Final Form is related to Light and Nobodies and floats above the ground. Category:Drive Forms Category:Heartless